Hindi na Kailangan ang Mistletoe
by Alcarcalime
Summary: Salin sa Filipino ng We Don’t Need Mistletoes ni JennaMae. Sige pa rin ako sa pagpaplano kung paano ko mahahalikan ang isang Ginny Weasley. Alam ko pinakamagandang palusot na ang mistletoe, kaya lang matagal nang nakalipas ang Pasko kaya kailangan kong ma


**Hindi na Kailangan ang **_**Mistletoe  
**Salin sa Filipino ng "We Don't Need Mistletoes" ni JennaMae_

Kung hindi dahil Dobby, hindi ko siguro nahalikan si Cho Chang.

May dahilan kasi ako noon. Oo, isang napakalaking palusot—yung mga _mistletoe_ na nilagay ni Dobby. Patnubayan nawa siya at ang lahat ng _house-elves_.

Hindi ako umalis sa pwesto ko sa ilalim ng _mistletoe_ noong araw na iyon sa loob ng Room of Requirement noong _fifth year ko_. Nang nagsimulang maglakad si Cho palapit sa akin, bigla akong nakadama ng galak at takot. Galak, kasi…si _Cho Chang_ kaya 'to, at tangina, hahalikan niya _AKO_! At takot, kasi….

…Sa totoo lang hindi ko rin alam.

Ayon nga, lumakad siya papalapit sa akin, naluluha-luha pa pero nakangiti na para bang may gusto siyang gawing…er…may gusto siyang ipahiwatig. Tapos sinabi niya na may gusto rin siya sa akin.

Pakiramdam ko napako na ako sa kinatatayuan ko. _Anong gagawin ko? Anong gagawin ko_, ang walang tigil na tanong ko sa aking sarili. Napagkukwentuhan kasi naming mga lalaki ang tungkol sa mga babae at kung ano ba ang kailangan naming gawin pag dumating ang mga pagkakataong tulad nito. Bigla kong naalala lahat ng mga payo nila (ewan ko lang kung saang lupalop nila napaghuhugot yung mga iyon) habang papalapit nang papalapit ang mukha ni Cho sa akin. Pipikit ba ako? Oo, para dama ko talaga yung halik. Saan ko dapat ilagay ang kamay ko? Sa baywang, oo, tama. Paano ko siya dapat halikan? Ah…dapat ihilig ko ang mukha ko nang bahagya at alalahaning huwag ibuka ang aking bibig na para bang lalamunin ko siya—o siguro, hindi muna dapat ngayon—

At hindi ko agad namalayang magkalapat na ang mga labi namin.

Nakalimutan ko tuloy pumikit.

Iba siya sa inaasahan ko. Alam ko na dapat ginagalaw ko ang mga labi ko o kaya ginagalaw ko man lang ang mga kamay ko, pero nabigla talaga ako kaya hindi ako nakagalaw. Saka, siya ang humahalik. Siguro lagi nila itong ginagawa ni Cedric…pero syempre hindi ko naiisip yun habang hinahalikan niya ako.

Tapos may maalat akong nalasahan.

At biglang may kung anong pwersang nangibabaw sa akin. Manginig-nginig pa ako nang nilagay ko ang kamay ko sa baywang niya. Pilit kong pinikit ang mga mata ko habang, medyo nag-aalangan noong umpisa, hinagkan ko siya. Ayan. Ayos na.

Tapos bigla siyang nasinok at humagulgol sa balikat ko. At pagkaraan ng anim na buwan, sila na ni Michael Corner.

Mahigit dalawang taon na ang nakalipas mula noon. At wala pa ulit akong nahahalikan.

Alam ninyo namang lahat na isa lang ang gusto kong halikan.

Ay, teka nga lang. Parang ayoko nang pag-usapan ang bagay na 'yan. Oo na, napagpapantasyahan ko na hinahalikan ko siya (at hindi lang isang beses kong naiisip iyon) pero…pinipilit kong tumigil bago pa man mapadpad kung saan ang isip ko. Para kasing pwede kong gawin sa kanya ang kahit na ano. Pero hindi ko masyadong gusto ang ideyang iyon…pakiramdam ko kasi parang inaabuso ko siya sa utak ko. Alam ninyo kasi, makapangyarihan ang utak ng tao. Pwede akong tumigil sa kakadakdak ngayon at tumunganga na parang isang tungak at magpantasya na hinahagkan ko siya sa dormitoryo ko, walang ibang tao sa loob kung hindi kami lang….

At alam mo na kung ano ang kasunod.

Pwede bang hayaan nating hanggang doon nalang iyon?

(Nagmamalinis pa, ano? Ha ha.)

Nasaan na nga ba ako? Ah, ang mga kabalbalan tungkol sa pakikipaghalikan.

Pero sige pa rin ako sa pagpa-plano kung paano ko mahahalikan ang isang Ginny Weasley. Alam ko pinakamagandang palusot na ang _mistletoe_, kaya lang matagal nang nakalipas ang Pasko kaya kailangan kong mag-isip ng ibang diskarte. Dapat mas _sweet_. Mukhang ayos sa Astronomy Tower, kaya lang base sa mga naririnig ko, popular na lugar na iyon para sa mga aktibidades ng mga magkasintahan tuwing gabi. Pero walang tigil pa rin ako sa kakaisip at kakaplano.

Oo, inaamin ko na ganyan ako kadesperado

Hindi naman sa hindi namin napapag-uusapan ang bagay na iyon. Napagkukwentuhan namin sina Ron at Hermione (at sumisingasing sa pagkasuya), sino ang bagong boyfriend o girlfriend ni ganito at ganyan, yung mga naglalambutsingan sa Madam Puddifoot's….

At nabanggit ko na nga rin.

Kakasimula palang ng tagsibol noong magkasama kami ni Ginny sa Hogsmeade. Uy, hindi namin napagkasunduan 'yon, ah. Nakita lang namin siya nina Ron at Hermione sa Three Broomsticks at…uh…iniwan ko yung dalawa at sinamahan ko siyang maglakad-lakad.

Nalampasan na namin ang Zonko's, ang Gladrags…tapos nakita namin ang Madam Puddifoot's. Napasungot ako ng bahagya; parang inaasahan ko na magyaya si Ginny na pumasok sa loob. Hindi dapat ako nag-akala agad. Tutal, hindi naman kaparis ng ibang mga babae si Ginny.

Sa halip, bigla siyang humalinghing at bumulong, "Ayoko sa lugar na iyan."

Bigla akong napatingin sa kanya. "E…ayos naman sa loob."

Napatingin si Ginny sa akin na parang hindi makapaniwala sa sinabi ko. "Gusto mo diyan?"

"_Hindi_ ah!" bigla kong sagot na napalakas ng kaunti.

"Buti naman," nakangiting sabi ni Ginny. "Nakakasuka kaya diyan. Kailangan mong tiisin yung mga tunong na naririnig mo na mas malakas pa sa paghigop mo ng kape…."

Napatawa kaming bigla. Totoo naman talaga.

"Nakapunta ka na diyan, ano?" tanong ko sa kanya.

Napairap siya. "Kung alam mo lang."

Unti-unting nawala yung mga ngiti ko. Nagsimula akong maghinala. Ilang lalaki na kaya ang nahalikan niya sa loob ng Madam Puddifoot's, aber?

"Nakakairita talaga diyan," sabi ni Ginny. "Parang kailangan ninyong gayahin yung ginagawa ng iba."

Hindi ako nagsalita. Sa isang banda, ganoon din talaga ang naramdaman ko noong nagpunta kami doon ni Cho dati. Kaya lang, nagtitiim talaga ang mga bagang ko kapag naiisip ko na may isang ungas na pinipilit halikan siya. Sa totoo lang!

Tapos bigla ko nalang napansin na pinagmamasdan na pala niya ako. "Uy, Harry?" Siniko niya ako sa tagiliran. "Naririnig mo ba ako?"

"Ha? Oo."

May ilang mga bagay ang ipinahiwatig noon. Una, ayaw niya ng kahit na anong kakornihan. Pangalawa, ayaw niyang maglambigan sa harap ng madla. Ikatlo, at ang pinaka-importante sa lahat, ayaw niya nang pinipilit siya.

Ayos lang sa akin yung dalawang nauna; hindi naman ako ganoong kakorni. (Hindi naman talaga, 'di ba?) May alam akong tamang-tamang lugar—andyan naman ang Room of Requirement kapag, ahh, kailangan.

Iyong pangatlong kondisyon ang pinakamahirap: _ayaw niya nang pinipilit siya._

Paano kaya niya mararamdaman na hindi siya pinipilit kung _hindi_ niya ako _gusto_?

Kailangan ko na sigurong tanggapin ang katotohanan: wala talaga akong pag-asang mahalikan siya—o kaya maging kami.

Yun nga lang, may katwiran rin naman yung sinasabi ng isip ko, _paano ka nakakasiguro na wala nga siyang gusto sa iyo kung hindi ka naman nagtatanong?_

Pero syempre. Kaya ko lang nalaman na hindi (na) niya ako gusto ay dahil iyon ang sabi ni Hermione, at dahil kinakausap na ako ni Ginny nang hindi namumula. Hindi pa ba sapat yung iyon para makasigurado ako?

Maswerte talaga ako at kaibigan ko si Hermione, na kaibigan din ni Ginny. Tinulugan niya rin ako pagkatapos kong mamula at bumulung-bulong na parang isang tanga ng maraming beses.

Ang hindi lang alam ni Hermione ay may natira pang Extendable Ears sa akin galing kina Fred at George, kaya noong isang gabi na nag-uusap sila ni Ginny sa may sala, ginamit ko yung Ears at pinakinggan ko sila mula sa dormitoryo ko.

Boses ni Ginny ang una kong narinig. "…biglang siyang bumulusok at muntik na siyang madisgrasya."

Nakuha ko kaagad na kinukwento niya yung huling _practice_ ng Gryffindor Quidditch _team_ (_championship_ na sa isang linggo, Gryffindor at Slytherin) at noong sinubukan kong gawin ang Wronski Feint. Mukhang kakaumpisa palang ng usapan nila.

Sumangayon si Hermione, pero alam ko na ayaw na niyang makarinig ng kahit na anong may kinalaman sa Quidditch, dahil laging tungkol sa Quidditch nalang ang pinag-uusapan namin nina Ron at Ginny. Tapos bigla niyang sinabi na mukhang nagiging malapit na kami ni Ginny sa isa't isa.

Tumahimik bigla. "Syempre naman. _Matagal_ na kaming magkaibigan," sabi ni Ginny. Tumahimik ulit, tapos, "Anong gusto mong palabasin?"

Pabulong na sinabi sa kanya ni Hermione na akala niya kami na ni Ginny.

Biglang tumawa si Ginny. Nakikita ko sa isip ko na tawang-tawa siya, at malamang hinahawi rin niya ang kanyang buhok. "Bakit ba tinatanong ninyong lahat sa akin 'yan? Hermione, hindi kami, at alam ko alam mo 'yan."

Sagot ni Hermione, bakit naman daw hindi?

"Wala kayang pakialam sa akin si Harry."

Ha? Gaya ko, nabigla rin siguro si Hermione dahil sinabi niya makatapos ang ilang sandali na mahal ko si Ginny.

"Alam ko. Kaibigan niya ako, 'di ba?" Natawa siya, at pakiramdam ko hindi iyon dahil sa tuwa. "Pero alam ko hindi niya iniisip yang mga ganyang bagay kasi wala namang pakiramdam yung gagong yun."

Pucha, ang sakit nun ah.

Ayoko nang marinig ang kahit na ano pa. Tinanggal ko na ang Extendable Ears at hindi ako makatulog buong magdamag—iyon na yata ang pinakamiserableng gabi ng buhay ko.

Mas masakit pa ito kaysa noong hindi pumayag si Cho nung niyaya ko siya sa Yule Ball. Gagong walang pakiramdam ang tinawag niya sa akin. Hindi niya sinabing manhid. Gagong walang pakiramdam. Sira ba siya? Kailan ko ba hindi inisip kung ano ang nararamdaman niya?

Er.

Sabi ko nga.

Naalala siguro ni Ginny yung araw na nagmukmok ako kay Ron tungkol kay Cho sa harapan niya. Malamang nasaktan siya. At ginagantihan niya ako ngayon. Tinawag niya akong walang pakiramdam, at pinarinig niya pa!

Sige gamit ko yung Extendable Ears. Pero kahit na!

Hindi pa rin ako tinatantanan ng karma. Tangina.

Nakita kong papalapit sa akin si Hermione kinabukasan pero pinigilan ko siya bago pa man siya nakapagsalita. Alam mo naman ang mga babae, papagandahin pa niya ang mga detalyeng sasabihin niya sa akin para hindi ako lubos na masaktan, pero alam ko na. Hindi na niya kailangang sabihin pa.

Hindi ko masyadong kinausap si Ginny nang mga sumunod na araw. Para akong bato tuwing kinakailangan. Ngunit para bang nananabik ako tuwing nakikita ko siya: nami-miss ko siya kahit na andyan lang siya at kailangan ko lang humakbang ng kaunti at katabi ko na siya, at pwede na kaming magkwentuhan, at gagaan na muli ang pakiramdam ko.

Nginingitian niya ako tuwing nagkakatinginan kami, at napapaisip ako na sa kabila ng mga matatamis na ngiting iyon ay malamang naiisip niya na isa akong hinayupak na walang pakiramdam.

Miserable pa rin ang pakiramdam ko noong araw ng huling laban namin sa Quidditch. Nauna akong pumunta sa _locker room_, kaya umupo nalang ako sa isa sa mga bangko doon, pinatong ang mga kamay ko sa aking hita, at tumungo na para bang lugmok na lugmok. Ako na ang diwa ng lahat ng mga nabasted na mga lalaki sa buong Britanya.

"Uy."

Tumingala ako at nakita ko si Ginny na sinasandal ang kanyang _broomstick_ sa pader. "Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong niya.

"Ha…oo," bulong ko, umupo ako ng tuwid at ngumiti nang bahagya. "Hindi kita narinig na pumasok."

Lumapit sa akin si Ginny at umupo sa tabi ko. Hindi ko siya nilingon at patuloy ko pa ring tinitigan ang sahig. Pag tumingin kasi ako sa kanya…baka…baka may masabi akong pagsisisihan ko mamaya.

"Malungkot ka ata ngayon," mahinang sabi ni Ginny. "May nangyari bang hindi maganda? Tungkol sa…Quidditch…sa anuman?"

Kalimitang nagagawang ilabas ni Ginny kung ano man ang gumugulo sa akin at pakikinggan niya ako, pero iba ito. Hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin ko. Kung sasabihin ko na mali siya—na hindi ako manhid at walang pakiramdam tulad ng akala niya (hindi na ngayon—nagma-_mature_ rin ako no!)—anong mangyayari? Halos sinabi na rin niya na wala na siyang gusto sa akin, at pag sinabi ko sa kanya na gusto _ko_ siya…may patutunguhan ba iyon?

Narinig kong nagbuntung-hininga si Ginny. "Parang ayaw mo pang sabihin," mahinang sabi niya.

Umiling ako.

"O, siya." Ngumiti siya. Tinapik niya ang tuhod ko ng dalawang beses. "Kung kailangan ko ng kausap…nandito lang ako." Tumayo siya. "Naghihintay lang ako."

Asahan mo na magiging madumi ang laban sa pagitan ng Gryffindor at Slytherin, at iyon nga ang naging takbo ng labanan noong araw na iyon ng Abril. Pagkatapos ng mahigit isang oras, lamang na ang Slytherin ng apatnapung puntos, nabalian na ang dalawang Chaser namin, nagiging pabaya na si Ron sa pagsa-_save_ ng Quaffle, at hindi ko pa rin makita ni anino ng Snitch.

Nag-iisa nalang si Ginny na umiiskor, salamat kina Crabbe at Goyle. Binabantayan ko siyang mabuti at ang Snitch. Alam kong gagawing ng dalawang ugok na iyon ang lahat para masaktan din si Ginny.

Paliku-likong lumipad si Ginny sa pagitan ng mga Chaser ng Slytherin nang mabilis na binato ni Goyle ang isang Bludger sa kanya. Mukhang hindi niya ito napansin—

"Ginny!" napasigaw ako nang malakas.

Saktong napalingon si Ginny. Mabilis siyang lumipad pababa at sumalpok ang Bludger, na halos limang dipa lamang ang layo mula sa kanya ilang segundo lang ang nakalilipas, sa tiyan ng Keeper ng Slytherin.

"Salamat, Harry!" sigaw ni Ginny, habang palihis siyang lumipad sa gitna ng malakas na hiyaw ng mga nanonood.

Lumingon ako sa kanya…at bigla akong natigilan.

Nasa ibabaw ng ulo niya ang Snitch.

Dumapa akong bigla sa Firebolt at bumulusok patungo sa kanya. Base sa biglang panlalaki ng kanyang mga mata, alam ko na naunawaan niya kung nasaan ang Snitch. _Huwag kang gagalaw, huwag kang gagalaw_, ang paulit-ulit na bulong ko sa utak ko. Napansin ko na nagdudumali rin si Malfoy—magkakabungguan kaming tatlo—

Nagkatinginan kami ni Ginny, at sa isang iglap, alam ko na kung ano ang gagawin niya. Inabot ko ang Snitch—at pababang lumipad si Ginny—

"Huli ka!" bigla kong naisigaw.

Narinig kong napahiyaw sa galak si Ginny sa ibaba ko kasabay ng malakas na hiyaw ng mga Gryffindor na nanonood. Nagpupumiglas pa ang Snitch sa kamay ko habang hininto ko ang Firebolt. Tapos biglang may malambot na bumangga sa akin…alam kong hindi si Ginny iyon kasi imposibleng…

Pero si Ginny nga iyon, napalilibutan ng malambot niyang buhok ang aking mukha, nakapalibot sa aking leeg ang kanyang mga kamay, napakalapit sa aking tainga ang kanyang tawa. Hindi ko namalayan na niyakap ko na rin siya.

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa rin alam kung ano talaga ang nangyari pagkatapos. Magkayapos kaming nakababa. At nung binitiwan ko na siya ay napansin kong nagniningning ang kanyang mga mata, at…

…Hinalikan ko siya.

_Sa harap ng buong Hogwarts._

Ang unang pumasok sa isip ko ay hindi ito isang halik. Para akong…

Nalulunod…

Tumatawa…

_…Lumilipad._

Balewala na ang lahat ng kakornihan at ang madla. Napipilitan? Sa totoo lang, wala na akong paki. Parang naglaho na ang buong mundo; hindi ko na naririnig ang malakas na hiyawan ng mga tao. Hinahagkan ko si Ginny, at _hinahalikan niya rin ako_, at naisip ko na ano pa ba ang hihilingin ko kung nandito na sa harap ko ang pinakamimithi ko? Lumipad na sa kalawakan ang lahat ng gusto kong sabihin kay Ginny ng mga sandaling iyon.

Tapos biglang may sumigaw sa amin. Si Propesor McGonagall. Napadilat akong bigla (pumikit ba ako?) at napatalon kaming pareho ni Ginny, at halos itulak na naming papalayo ang isa't isa.

Napakurap ako upang makita ko ang nakapaligid sa amin. Nakatingin sa amin ang buong Quidditch _team_ na para bang kilig na kilig, ganoon din ang ibang mga Gryffindor. Diring-diri naman ang mga Slytherin.

Sumulyap ako kay Ginny at may napansin ako na hindi ko na nakikita sa loob ng tatlong taon: _namumula siya_.

Parang ayoko siyang bitiwan ng walang paliwanag kahit na nakatunghad ang lahat ng Gryffindor at pinapanood kami nang buong interes.

"Bakit?"

Napakurap siya. "Anong bakit?"

Napalunok ako. Pakiramdam ko'y gustong kumawala ng lalagukan ko sa lalamunan ko. "Bakit mo ako…akala ko ayaw mo na sa kin?"

Kumunot ang kanyang noo. "Anong pinagsasabi mo?"

"Ah kasi—narinig ko kayong nag-uusap ni Hermione noong isang linggo," inamin ko na ang totoo. "Ang sabi mo isa akong gagong manhid."

Napatulala siya sa akin. Gusto kong dagukan ang sarili ko kapag tinitignan niya ako ng ganyan tuwing nagmumukha akong tanga sa mga pinagsasabi ko.

Tapos, marahil naintindihan na niya ang lahat at napangiti siya.

"Hindi mo siguro narinig yung sinabi ko na naghihintay lang ako." Ngumiti siya na parang nanunukso. "Ang tagal ha."

He he. Oo nga.

Binigyan kami ni Propesor McGonagall ng _detention_—magkahiwalay na _detention_—pagkatapos. Pero hindi na importante iyon, 'di ba? Ngayon na hinahalikan ko ulit si Ginny pakiramdam ko ay kumpleto na ang buhay ko. Kumpletong-kumpleto.

* * *

_A/N: Maraming salamat muli kay JennaMae sa pagpayag niyang isalin ko ang "We Don't Need Mistletoes". Sana'y magustuhan mo rin ito. ;) _

Para rin ito kina Sheila at MaiJade, dalawa sa mga H/G shippers na natutuwa ako't nakilala ko, na nagdiriwang ng kanilang kaarawan. Maligyang pagbati:D


End file.
